


The Wincestiel Gospels

by angelmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmoose/pseuds/angelmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots, some are fluffy, some are smutty.<br/>Sastiel, Wincest, Wincestiel and weecest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam writes for Dean

 

 

 

Dean was sat at the plastic table that was set up in the front area of the shabby motel room.

He tapped his pen against his lips, frowning at his work book. Dean gazed out of the window through the crappy blinds that were more grey than white. Dean sighed and turned back to the maths sums.

A pattering of feet a couple of minutes later caused him to look up. Sam came walking up to the table, shirt too big and hanging over his knees, a worn teddy clutched in his little fist.

"De… what you doing?" He asked, voice little and small.

"Homework." Sam stared up at him, brown hair messy and stuck up in odd places. Sam licked his lips.

"I help?" Dean smiled and patted the faded chair next to him.

"Sure Sammy." Sam placed both his hands on the seat of the chair and pushed upwards, kicking his legs for leverage.

Dean reached over and pulled him up. Sam spun round to face Dean and put his little hands on the table. 

Dean shifted the paper slightly so Sam could see it. 

"What is it?" 

"Math." Sam looked confused. "Its adding and minusing numbers."

Sam still looked confused but waited patiently while Dean finished, resting his little head on his arms, the teddy lying forgotten on the floor. 

Once Dean had finished he put his pen on the table.

"Finished!" He grinned, Sam smiled back.

"De I learn something." Sam reached for a blank piece of paper on the table. Dean helped and slid it toward him.

"What you learn Sammy?" Sam pointed at the pen. Dean gave it to him.

Clutching the pen in his little fist, he began to do something. Dean tried to peer over but Sam hid the paper behind his arm.

Dean sat back and watched his brother’s face frown in concentration, deep lines appearing between his eyes.

"Finish!" Sam cried. "Look De." Dean pulled the sheet from Sam.

Dean looked at it. Written in large, spiky letters were two names.

Dean + Sam

Dean glanced over at Sam. He was smiling a wide tooth grin, eyes big. “I learn in school De!”

"Well done Sammy!" Dean jumped down from the table and carefully folded the paper up.

He helped Sam down and ruffled his hair. “Lets go watch cartoons.” Sam ran to the bed and jumped up.

Dean followed grabbing the remote and settled down next to Sam, who wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his head on his chest. Dean hugged him back. 

"Love you De."

"Love you too Sammy."

Dean rested his head on Sam’s head. 

—————-Present Day—————-

Dean sat in the impala, Sam was grabbing food from the gas station. Dean pulled out his wallet and fished in the back pocket. 

He grabbed a piece of worn folded paper and unwrapped it. 

Smiling sadly he traced his fingers over the names that were drawn in biro. 

He spotted Sam coming and tightly folded it back up, slipping it in his wallet just as Sam jumped in.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Now did you bring me pie?"

Sam shook his head and handed Dean the bag.


	2. Initials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Cas a present.

When Sam and Cas were driving in the impala, Cas stretched over the back seat. Cas noticed the boys initials of the boys etched onto the door. 

Cas stroked his fingers over it, thinking about how the boys used to smile and be happy. Sam peered over at him, Cas’ face was set in a deep frown. 

The next time they were in the Impala, Cas ran his fingers over the initials again. Sam swung the car around the bend. His fingers slid along slightly to the left.

Bending down he saw a new set of initials carved there. 

"CN"

Sam noticed that Cas fell silent. “You are one of us Cas.” Sam murmured. “Always will be.” 

Cas stayed silent, and then Sam heard a quiet “thank you” from the back seat.


	3. Kiss it Better

The vampire was dead now but before Sam had killed it, it had tossed Dean aside as if he were nothing but a discarded doll.

"Look let me carry you." Sam looked down at Dean, he was lying on the floor, winded and broken in multiple places.

"No, just leave it Sammy." Dean turned his head away from Sam. Blood was pooling beneath him.

"Dean we need to get you to the hospital!"

"Sam leave it, I'll be fine  in a second." Dean's voice was pained and his face was frowning.

Sam snorted in frustration. "Yeah right please just let me?"

Dean shook his head. Sam crouched next to his brother and stared into his bright green eyes, glassy with pain.

Dean stared back. "Fine Sam. Carry me."

Dean dropped his head back onto the floor. Carefully Sam shifted Dean into his arms. Dean gasped as Sam brushed under his ribs.

"Careful Sammy."

"I'm trying Dean." Once Dean was settled in Sam's arms he stood up, lifting Dean easily of the ground. "There we go." Dean groaned and panted in pain as Sam walked out of the warehouse.  
"Stay with me De, come on." Dean's head lolled backwards. "Come on Dean, don't leave me."

The Impala was right outside where they had left it and Sam gently placed Dean on the backseat. "Hold on." Dean's eyes were shut and he was pale.

Sam swallowed hard and raced to the drivers side, slamming the doors and igniting the engine. Pulling quickly away he sped towards the hospital. It was an old grey stone building that was teeming with people.

Sam swung the car up in front and went around to the back door and gently began to move Dean out of the car. People had gathered to stop and stare.

"Someone get a doctor!" Sam shouted. Somebody darted off into the hospital as Sam walked with Dean, cradling him gently against his chest. "Dean stay with me."

Sam crossed the threshold into the brightly lit foyer of the hospital. "Nurse! We need a nurse!" Sam was panicking Dean wasn't responding. "Nurse!"

"I'm right here young man, please place him on the stretcher." A small blonde woman appeared at Sam's right shoulder.

Sam turned and lay Dean on the stretcher. "Please help him." Sam's voice was small. Dean looked so small on the white sheets, and so pale.

"We will do our best, but please stay here." Sam stood dumbstruck as they whisked his brother down the corridor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later of restless pacing and several cups of coffee later when Sam was finally told that Dean was stable. 

Sam let out a long shaky breath when he heard. _Thank god._

Sam followed the Doctor into Dean's ward. He was hooked up to so many machines and looked so fragile, Sam's breath hitched in his throat.

"Dean?"

"Sammy..." Dean's voice was quiet and gruff.

"I'm here." Sam raced to his side and gripped his cold hand in his.

"Stay with me?" Dean asked breathlessly. Sam nodded and pulled up a plastic chair as Dean slipped back into sleep.

Sam just watched unblinking, listening to the bleeping and whirring of the machines as they nursed his broken brother back to health.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had stayed right next to his brother for 3 days now, only leaving to get a coffee and relieve himself, otherwise he was constantly with Dean.

Dean woke up at times, in pain, and always said the same thing "Stay with me?". Sam promised he would.

This time however it was Sam who was awoken by Dean running his hands through Sam's hair. "Sammy?" He sounded stronger, more like Dean.

Sam lifted his head and met Dean's green eyes with his Hazel ones. "Hey, sorry was catching up on some sleep. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Think I can go soon?"

"Don't see why not." Dean did look better, his face was flushed and the life was back in his eyes. The bruising was fading to a yellow now.

"So what was wrong?"

"Concussion, 3 cracked ribs and a broken femur. As well as loads of cuts. It looked worse than it actually was."

"And you stayed with me the entire time?"

"Yeah of course." Dean smiled at Sam and cupped Sam's cheek in his hand. Sam leaned into Dean's touch, surprised at first but glad of it.

"Thank you baby boy."

"Dean? Why didn't you want me to lift you?"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "You'll think it's stupid but I didn't want you to think I was heavy." Dean looked sheepishly at Sam.

Sam just stared back. "Dean you aren't heavy, you are my brother. I'll always be able to carry you."

"I know Sammy."

Sam stood up and moved toward Dean's head, Dean watched his every move. Glancing around the room, Sam pressed his lips against Deans. Sam gripped the back of Dean's neck and moved his lips in sync to Dean's.

"Don't scare me again Dean. Don't."

"I won't Sammy. Now Kiss me again." Sam obliged.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts as Sastiel but is fluffy Wincest.

Cas had been dead for 3 months now. Dead or disappeared Sam didn't know. Dean could see how much pain Sam was in. His brown eyes were red rimmed most days and dark bruise like shadows lingered under his eyes. Dean couldn't stand it. 

Everyday Sam just filed through the motions, he got up and ate, went for a run then helped Dean on whatever Case they were on. Dean couldn't deny that Sam was working better and more efficiently but he just wasn't Sam. 

"Sammy?" Sam looked up from his laptop, bright light turning his skin sallow.   
  
"Yeah?" Sam's voice was quiet.

"Sam we need to talk. You need to tell me what's going on." Dean watched as Sam drew a huge hand down his face, pausing briefly to pinch his nose.  
  
"Okay..." Dean snapped to attention.   
  
"What's going on Sammy?"    
  
"I see him Dean. In everything I do. In every mirror I see him standing behind me." Sam's eyes were glassy with tears and Dean could hear the pain in his voice.   
  
"Sammy..." Dean didn't know what too say.   
  
"Dean it hurts so much. It was a dull ache for the first month and now it...now it just hurts . Its like having a piece of you missing and...and I don't know how to fix it." Sam's voice cracked.    
  
"You have me Sammy."  Dean knew that that wouldn't help but he could try. He wanted so desperately to stop Sam's pain but he couldn’t. Sam bent his head and Dean saw the first tears fall. "Sam..."   
Dean hopped onto the bed next to his brother and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, Sam leaned into him. 

Sam's head was in turmoil. He missed his angel so much that it hurt to just breathe. Sam's heart was heavy and his eyes stung from the tears he cried. His skin eyes which were once so bright and clear were now dull and glassy, the light having gone right out of them. Sam could barely feel Dean's arm around him, he was numb.

This was the first time that Sam had let someone see how much pain he was in, preferring to keep it to himself and the bottom of the bottle. In some ways Sam was glad that Dean knew but he also didn't like feeling this vulnerable. 

"Sam? It's okay." Dean rubbed soothing circles on his little brothers back like he did when they were kids and Sam had lost a toy or had scraped his knee. "It's okay, I promise. I'll fix it." Sam leaned into his touch and Dean could feel the muscles relaxing. "I'll fix you." He whispered into the back of Sam's head as he bent to kiss it.

Dean smelt like home to Sam;  cheap washing powder mixed with leather, sweat and something vaguely reminding him of whiskey . Sam took a deep breath in to steady himself. He felt Dean's lips moving in his hair. 

"Dean..." Sam sat up and wip ed his tears from his eyes. "You'd do that?"

"I'd do anything Sammy." Dean touched Sam's cheek. "It's okay to cry."

"I'm tired De." When Sam used Dean's pet name it sent a jolt through Dean. He pulled Sammy closer. 

"Okay then sleep baby boy." 

When he had got Sam into bed he stayed next to him, gently stroking his hair. He felt Sam's breathing slow down. "I love you Sammy. More than you think."

 


	5. I know you.

Dean doesn't know how to express three words. He doesn't understand how three small, simple words could choke him, get stuck in his windpipe. He doesn't understand how heavy the words feel in his chest, locked in his heart unable to be freed.

 

He hears the phrase being tossed around on the wind, like leaves in a tornado. He can hear it being said as a truth and as a lie. He hears it being said through laughter and smiles and tears and pain. 

 

How come everyone else can say it? How can everyone else commit themselves to someone? 

 

You're my brother is as close as he gets. A brother is everything. He is family and blood. He is a friend and an anchor. He is the little things in the world.

 

Dean knows how he feels. He see's the way the sunlight streaming through Sam's hair turns it a golden brown, like a halo surrounding his head. He see's that little smirk that turns heads and causes his heart to skip a beat. He see's the muscles as they ripple beneath the surface of his tan skin when either shivering or fighting. He see's the twinkle of laughter in his brothers eyes. He see's the burning embers of the thing he cannot comprehend in Sam's eyes and touch and words- its not a full blown fire, hot to touch and leaving you burnt when you move away, and not is it so died down that you have to search for warmth. Its a wholesome fire that flickers and burns softly, keeping you warm and safe. He see's that. He knows that Sam's laugh is the best thing in the world. He Knows that Sam prefers apple pie to blueberry pie. He knows that Sam has 1 sugar in his coffee and only a splash of milk. He knows the spot that makes Sam shiver and tremble. He knows and he see's everything.

 

So surely it would be better to say I know you rather than the other phrase? I know you means so much more. Dean knows Sam like a road map of America. He knows every twist and turn in the highways of his brothers mind, he knows all the best places to stop and explore as he maps his brothers body with his fingers or his lips. 

 

I know you means you've taken the time to figure the person out, you've watched them, you've listened to them. You've remembered them. 

 

So maybe it isn't an "I love you" that gets stuck on its way out, unsure on the tip of his tongue just hanging there. Maybe it means more. Maybe it means that despite all the big things out there, the little things about you are what matter most.

 

You're my brother and I know you. 

 

 


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy fluff

Dean let his eyes gaze over Sam. Long gone was the doe eyed boy he had picked up from college all those years ago, with his soft features and gangly limbs. Here was a man, fully grown with hard lines and scars, muscles that could move mountains. Dean looked over the tall man, how gracefully he moved. Smiling slightly he remembered 16 year old Sammy with his too big limbs, always tripping over his too big feet and accidently knocking dean with his too big arms.  Dean wrapped his arms tighter around his brother as he lay half on Dean’s chest.

Sam’s head rested over Dean’s heart. It was his favourite sound, it reminded him of the days when he was little and curling up next to Dean was his favourite thing to do. It still is his favourite thing to do. The _thump, thump, thump_ of Dean’s heart against his ear was like a tide lulling him to sleep. As long as he could hear Dean’s heart things would be alright. He knew that. Sam felt his brother arms tighten around him and he clutched on to Dean’s shirt tighter, refusing to let go. He may be 30 now but he still needed this. His brother’s arms. His brother.

The scene was a pleasant and calm one. The boys were wrapped so tightly around each other, it was hard to tell which limb was whose and where one started and the other began. The room was warm and the covers lay scrunched by their feet. They were both in their boxers, the skin on skin contact comforting.

Soon in the quiet of the motel room all you could hear is the steady breathing of the two as they fell asleep, side by side, entangled in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut soon...

**Author's Note:**

> *Find these on my tumblr - angelmoose.tumblr.com*


End file.
